1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear wheel suspension structure for a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
Heretofore, a structure for the suspension of the rear wheel of a motorcycle is known wherein both ends of a swing arm are independently supported by a pair of pivot shafts provided in a body frame, through tapered roller bearings. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-96272.
In the conventional structure by using the tapered roller bearing, thrust loads and radial loads received by the pivot shaft can be received by a single bearing, whereby a space for arranging parts can be utilized efficiently, and the swing arm can be moved smoothly to improve the comfort in traveling. However, there is a need to further improve the comfort during operation while arranging the bearing even more compactly.